


Fatherhood

by Oliver__Niko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Crushes, Fatherhood, Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: At the Ethereal Moon Ball, Rodrigue is worrying over Felix's dislike for attending social gatherings, and Seteth is concerned for Flayn's love life. The two find solidarity together.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Flayn & Seteth (Fire Emblem), Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius/Seteth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something short, sweet and mildly silly that I've wanted to write for a while! Just two fathers bonding together. Hope you enjoy!

As a middle-aged man among students, it's difficult for Rodrigue to be subtle. In an attempt to make himself blend into his surroundings of the Ethereal Moon Ball, he decides to head closer to one of the staff's tables rather than stand around looking for _him._ Although when he attempts conversation with Alois, his eyes still wander. Where _is_ he?

Rodrigue soon realises, however, that he is looking in the wrong places. Felix will not be in the centre of crowds with other students. Rodrigue shifts his attention _away_ from the crowds instead, and long behold, he finds Felix leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. That seems far more fitting than him dancing with classmates.

“Alois, though I wish I could listen to you longer, about the fish you have been attempting to catch,” says Rodrigue to Alois, “I have to ensure Felix is okay.”

“Is something the matter with him?” Alois asks, a frown replacing his friendly grin. “He _did_ seem to be a little different in the training grounds today, so I heard.”

“Not to worry, he will be fine. I just need a moment with him.”

“I’m sure that whatever is bothering him will be solved, the moment you help him,” says Alois, giving Rodrigue a pat on the back. The latter appreciates the thoughtfulness, although in reality, the way he and Felix have drifted apart in recent years tells him that the opposite will happen.

Even so, he cannot simply back down from this, all because of his child potentially rejecting him. Rodrigue hurries across the room towards Felix, who soon notices him. Apparently, he must have somehow not spotted him previously, for he looks absolutely mortified.

“What are you doing here?” he questions in dismay.

“I was allowed to attend, as I came to the monastery for certain duties,” says Rodrigue. “And I wanted to see how you would get on.”

“I am getting on fine _._ I don’t need my father babysitting me.”

“If you are fine, then why are you standing here by the wall, instead of mingling with your fellow classmates?” There is no answer to this apart from a single huff, prompting Rodrigue to add, “Perhaps you would feel less nervous about attending this, if you were to spend more time with your friends, rather than deal with all this alone.”

“I’m not nervous!” Felix’s voice rises by now, although when a couple of students nearby glance over, his cheeks flush from embarrassment, and he drops in volume again. “It’s just boring here. That’s all.”

“Felix, I know you don’t do well in social situations like this. Why, I remember one time when you were younger, and I was panicked over not finding you for twenty whole minutes! But then I found you under a table, and—"

“That’s _enough.”_ If Felix hadn't been blushing before, he is certainly doing so now, with the tips of his ears growing red as well. “You’re embarrassing me. This is the ball, and my _father_ is attending.”

Ah, teenagers. Rodrigue has to hold back a smile from how Felix still has moments like these, showing he truly is still young, rather than have every aspect of him mature far too quickly. And Rodrigue would much prefer to hear Felix say this, rather than witness those moments of him hiding away with his hands over his ears again. Even if it stings a little for his parenting to be seen as annoying.

“I can go back over there, if you would like me to.”

“ _Please,”_ Felix groans. “If you really have to be here, then at least be away from me at all times.”

“Very well. But please, don’t push yourself too hard. If you have to leave here early for any reason at all, then there is no shame in that.”

“Fine.” Rodrigue might simply be imagining this from hope, but he swears some of the sourness in Felix has eased.

Either way, Rodrigue has done all he can to ensure his son is doing fine, and so he begins to head back across the room. Now his concern has eased slightly—Felix is most certainly anxious from being in these crowds, but he seems to be managing fine for now—he can focus back on the idea that his presence is embarrassing here. _Embarrassing,_ when he is such a renowned Duke. He's sure that this should be far from humiliating for Felix.

“Brother, would you _please_ stop yourself from meddling in my affairs?”

“I am simply looking out for you! The way that man was looking at you—”

“He is a seventeen-year-old _boy!_ And all he did was ask me to dance, _which,_ I should have you know, is what people tend to do at social gatherings such as this, and is what I thoroughly enjoy doing myself.”

Rodrigue finally manages to spot the bickering pair within the crowds; Flayn has her hands on her hips, seeming to try and make herself look bigger as her neck arches up to Seteth.

“There are simply _some_ males who will see this as a chance to take advantage of you.”

Flayn lets out a huff. “There will be nothing of the sort, I assure you! I have told you time and time again about this. Please, let me be and simply have fun here like I wish to!”

Ending those words with a flourish, Flayn storms away, leaving Seteth holding his hand out towards her, mouth open in shock. 

When he recovers, he goes to shout for her, although Rodrigue is quick to interrupt by saying, “I think she needs some space. My son was the same.”

“Ah, good evening, Rodrigue. I was aware you are attending.” Seteth lets out a sigh, watching Flayn as she joins a group of students—there is a small smile on his face when she laughs. “I know I am likely being … perhaps a touch bit protective, or overbearing by Flayn’s words. But as my dear little sister, she does mean a lot to me, and I simply do not want her to get hurt.”

“It’s understandable, when family means a lot to you,” says Rodrigue. “I was concerned over Felix myself, but sometimes you simply have to give them space. And it appears as though dear Flayn is fine.”

“I … Yes, you are right.” Seteth lets out a sigh. “I simply despise the idea of some boy thinking he can try and sweet talk her as they dance together, but I also know that at a dance such as this, dancing together is not necessarily romantic. Perhaps I am overthinking things.” Seteth gestures to a table nearby. “Shall we take a seat and have a drink together? Mind you, I can only have water. I need to keep an eye on the students.”

Seteth’s gaze, understandably, focuses on Manuela for a moment; she is quite clearly drunk, currently worming her arm around an irritated Shamir’s shoulders. Manuela’s finger points violently at Hanneman next to them. “I should stay sober myself,” says Rodrigue, “but I could still do with some water.”

And so, the pair sit down at a table together, Seteth pouring from a large vial of water for the two of them. Rodrigue thanks him as he takes a glass, offering Seteth a scone from a plate on the table.

“You mentioned concern for Felix?” says Seteth as he takes one. Rodrigue hums.

“As you might have noticed already, Felix is … not exactly the most adept socially, one might say.”

“Yes, I have noticed. I have already spoken to him before, about how his different ideals set him apart from his friends, and clearly make him feel very much alone.”

“Yes. This applies to me as well, I am afraid.” Rodrigue pauses, eyes fixed on the glass in front of him for a moment as he gathers his thoughts. “Felix might seem rude at first, and he is, to an extent. But he also has a number of his own issues, that mean he struggles to let people in. He has also never been the best at mixing with others."

“In what context is that?”

“It’s in a number of ways. He does not always understand social cues or how to help someone. It clashes, sometimes, with how he is also a deeply caring and emotional person. Sometimes, he lashes out to show he _does_ care.” Rodrigue meets Seteth's eyes again. “He’s a bit of an odd boy. But no matter the hardships between us, I know he has a good heart.”

“Yes, I know that very well." Seteth smiles. “He struggles to express himself, but he clearly does mean well. I do see myself as rather close to him, in fact.” He chuckles, shaking his head in amusement. “He is one of the few male students around here that I do not mind talking to Flayn. All she wants to do is have him cut objects for her. Besides, it does not seem as though he would be interested in her that way.”

“I can assure you that he wouldn’t be.” Rodrigue glances around for a moment, managing to find Felix again at last; he’s no longer alone, but rather surrounded by his childhood friends, with Sylvain resting a hand on his shoulder. Rodrigue smiles. “Is that your concern with Flayn? Boys taking an interest in her?”

“I … Yes, I admit that is the case. I simply do not trust anyone with that kind of eyes for her. It’s difficult to imagine ever being comfortable with the prospect. But I know that, to an extent, I need to push those feelings aside. I am aware that I am almost suffocating her.”

“As a father and close older brother, we are allowed to be protective and look out for them,” says Rodrigue. “But I suppose we should always be aware of when we cross a line. Heaven knows how much I regret doing so, the time after my first son died.”

Seteth’s smile grows pained. His hand rests over Rodrigue’s, and it causes the latter to blink from surprise. “Mistakes can be forgiven over time. Never stop trying to mend your bond with him.”

Rodrigue shakes his head. “Nothing could stop me from doing that.”

The hand on his squeezes, and he swears something flickers in him—a skip of his heartbeat, butterflies in his stomach. Whichever describes this strange feeling the best, one he has not experienced in a long time.

He stares at Seteth. Stares longer, wondering if he has ever deemed the man to be this handsome before, before he asks, “Since we are trying to avoid being overprotective of our loved ones, shall we maybe have a dance?”

And as the two begin to do exactly that, laughing at how Seteth is not quite as adept at this as a noble of Rodrigue’s standard, the Duke realises that he is never too old to grow a sense of romance again.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to check out my FE3H Twitter, where I post my art and stuff about my writing, feel free to check me out there @nikobynight.


End file.
